


Coffee Secrets

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Fluff, M/M, i cant believe i am making more of this help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: If Hubert won't tell Ferdinand what his favorite coffee is, he'll have to use desperate measures.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684174
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Coffee Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i made??? more of this???

Ferdinand was a noble dog, who would never resort to “sneaking around” for information. He was far above that.

So, currently, he was NOT sneaking around, rather… enjoying the view of Brewster’s cafe from the side window, and appreciating the comfort of the bush he was sitting in. Truly noble activities. 

He sighed. There was no feasible way to re-work this situation to his benefit. He was… _sneaking_. But it was only as a last resort, since he had no other way to get this information! Hubert wouldn’t tell Ferdinand his favorite coffee (he would always say he was fine with it as long as there wasn’t too much sugar), and Brewster himself wouldn’t tell Ferdinand either (Brewster would never “spill the beans” of his loyal customers' secrets. Why Hubert’s favorite coffee was a secret was beyond him). Thus, the only way to find out was to “sneak”. After all, how could a nobleman be anything but a perfect host, and perfect hosts had their guests favorite coffee!

Ferdinand hid a little lower in the bush as he saw Hubert walk through the door, and sit at the booth. 

“The usual?” Brewster asked, thankfully audible enough from Ferdinand’s bush. 

Hubert nodded. 

_The usual_? Ferdinand thought, _that’s not very helpful_ …

Ferdinand tried to figure out from what containers Brewster was grabbing from. He couldn’t really tell, since he was only seeing Brewster’s profile anyway, not a front view; plus, he couldn’t see any extras Brewster was adding to the coffee either. Any cream? Ferdinand figured no sugar, but he might still want one? 

With absolutely zero intel gathered, and some leaves up his shirt, Ferdinand sighed and plopped down completely into the bush. Brewster handed Hubert his cup, and Hubert left. Ferdinand figured he ought to wait a minute before crawling out of a bush, since he didn’t want Hubert to see him like this… 

“So,” A deep voice startled Ferdinand out of his sorrows, “I didn’t know you enjoyed sitting in bushes.”

Ferdinand let out a short yelp, then looked upward and saw Hubert staring down at him, his long snout making him look even taller.

“Um… I saw a cool worm?” Ferdinand attempted, shrugging helplessly.

“Try again.” Hubert ordered, but not without holding out a hand to help Ferdinand out of the bush.

Ferdinand sighed, and took Hubert’s hand and stood beside him.

“I just… I wanted to find your favorite coffee, so I could prepare it for you when we have tea and coffee together!”

Hubert blinked, then regained composure. He sighed, rubbing his snout for a moment, then handing Ferdinand his to-go cup. 

“Here,” He said. 

Ferdinand looked at it, then saw the label on the side.

_Blue Mountain, little milk, 1 spoonful sugar._

“Perfect!” Ferdinand grinned, “It has been committed to memory!”

Hubert sighed.

“Why make it such an ordeal?” Hubert asked. 

“Well, if you know my favorite tea, I have to know your favorite drink too!” Ferdinand said proudly, “And now- I do!”

Hubert laughed quietly, then took back the drink and took a quick sip. 

“Well, if it stresses you out so much, next time just ask, instead of stalking outside of Brewster’s.” Hubert said, walking towards his house, Ferdinand close behind. 

“I DID ask!” Ferdinand pouted.

Hubert just shrugged, like the jerk he is, and took another sip.


End file.
